


Always in the grey playlist

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [21]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Playlist, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Playlist for my Olivia & Cragen aftermath of William Lewis invervention fic Always in the grey.





	Always in the grey playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist for my Olivia & Cragen aftermath of William Lewis invervention fic Always in the grey.

1\. _Re-Arrange by Biffy Clyro_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DTmvMsEbE4))  
I've got a lot of rage / And I'm struggling with ways to control it / When I wake in the morning / I've forgotten what it is to cope

2\. _Demon Limbs by PVRIS_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtJj_XrIYkE))  
Enclosed are senses so unknown / I've been changing, falling, fading / There's demons at the door patiently waiting

3. _My Attic by P!nk_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu0-zYsuGN4))  
Inside this olive skin are paper thin / Illusions that I'm tougher than I am / And I'm guarded, castle walls from all the falls

4\. _Light At The End Of The Tunnel by Something For Kate_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3bPAVKOk0A))  
If the only thing to do now is just start running / For the light at the end of this tunnel / Sometimes anything just breaks your heart / And you hold out your arms to keep day and night apart / So this is never ending

5\. _i don't know what to say by Bring Me The Horizon_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7hVM8CFsGE))  
How do I start when you don't know what to say? / No, I don't know what to say / You said the world's already full enough / Of defeated people and you would not be one


End file.
